


Housework

by ThePinkEgoBox



Series: Slice Off The Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkEgoBox/pseuds/ThePinkEgoBox
Summary: Settling into living together in Saint Petersburg, Viktor returns back home after it rains





	

Viktor stepped through the front door of his shared apartment to the smell of delicious food cooking. He shrugged his trench coat off as he called out a greeting.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off! And don't let Makkachin track mud in either!" Yuri called back from the kitchen. It hadn't taken the pair of them very long to set up a home together, Yuuri was much better at keeping a house running than Viktor ever was. And despite his usually timid nature, Yuuri had asserted himself in keeping a Japanese style of living, even while they were living in Saint Petersburg. 

Viktor was not complaining in the slightest about that. Yuuri's skills with cooking kept them well fed, and while Viktor wasn't exactly a fan of cleaning up, having a clean apartment was nice.

"VIKTOR!" The screech from Yuuri interrupted his train of thought and he froze. Yuuri appeared in the door of the kitchen, holding a mop and a towel. There was a trail of muddy prints from the front door leading all through the living room, right up to Makkachin's dog bed, the guilty party looking of course as innocent as possible. 

"I just finished cleaning up just a bit ago. Did you let him run through every puddle in the city?" Yuuri scolded as Viktor took the towel to dry Makkachin, setting the mop aside for the moment. 

"Sorry zolotse. Dinner smells wonderful, what are we having?"

"Charmer. Nikolai stopped by with some pirozhki and I had already started making some hot pot. So we have both." Yuuri said, giving a small sigh as he surveyed the mess of the living room as Viktor started toweling off Makkachin. "How was your run by the way? Sorry I couldn't join you."

"I missed you as always, but it was a good run. Your language class was good?" Viktor asked, curious. Yuuri had wanted to learn Russian, not content with muddling through with what he picked up from Viktor. It also made it easier to converse with those who did not know Japanese or English.

"Moya lyubov' ya uchus', kak luchshe vsego, kak ya mogu."

Viktor lit up and jumped at Yuuri, kissing him in excitement. "Ya gorzhus' vami! That is so wonderful!" He cheered joyfully, hugging Yuuri who smiled from ear to ear. "We need to celebrate! Come on, I think I still have some champagne left from that case Christophe sent us."

"It's not that big of a deal Viktor, and do you really think it's wise to open that?" Yuuri asked as Viktor started looking through the cabinets.

"Yes, I think it is, and yes, I know exactly what I am doing. I am getting you drunk. Ah hah!" Bottle now found, Yuuri sputtered.

"You recall what happened last time!"

Viktor tilted his head to one side as he worked on popping the cork. "Of course zolotse, and that is my intention. Now let's have dinner, drink this fabulous champagne, get you drunk where you can then have your way with me on the couch."

"Viktor!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Zolotse - my gold
> 
> Moya lyubov' ya uchus', kak luchshe vsego, kak ya mogu. - I am learning as best that I can my love.
> 
> Ya gorzhus' vami - I am so proud of you


End file.
